Um beijo inocente
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Puro fluffy, o primeiro beijo de duas amiga, Alex Russo e Mitchie Torrez, e como aconteceu. Alex/Mitch com 11 anos cada.


Num campo, algures no meio do Texas, sob o sol escaldante de Junho, nas férias que os alunos americanos ai têm, duas meninas, de aproximadamente 11 anos falavam, pelo suor era óbvio que ambas tinham estado a correr, e pela maneira como se riam era deduzível que eram amigas.

De súbito, do silêncio, veio uma pergunta:

- Sabes uma coisa, Michelle?

- Que é, Alex? – A menina de nome Michelle disse, ignorando o fato de já ter dito à amiga que não gostava do seu nome verdadeiro (que lhe lembrava demais "Michael", nome masculino de que não gostava), mas permitindo-se sorrir, porque eram amigas, e amigas não se zangavam por coisas tão patetas.

- Os adultos são estranhos….

- Então porque é que dizes isso, Alex? – A menina mais pequena das duas perguntou, não percebendo de onde vinha essa conversa e o porquê dela. – Eu até acho os meus pais bastante normais, quer dizer….têm coisas de adultos entre elas, que eles dizem que eu só vou perceber quando for "mais grande", mas me parecem bons. Ou os teus pais são feiticeiros ou assim?

- Não é só….vê bem! Primeiro eles andam sempre zangados, e tem cabelos brancos, são grandes, mas não usam a sua altura para jogar basquetebol, ou defender balizas, em vez disso andam sempre vestidos muito prontinhos, de fato e gravata ou vestidos, e só nos veem à noitinha! Gostam de se sentar a ver programas chatos de novelas! Ou desporto! Enquanto que nós preferimos desenho animados! E ainda por cima gostam de andar sempre aos beijos!

- Alex….tudo isso é normal, eles trabalham, e os seus gostos são diferentes dos nossos! – Disse a menina Michelle, muito certinha, querendo defender os seus pais.

- Mas ainda não explica porque é que andam sempre aos beijos, dão-nos beijos de boa noite, dão-nos beijos quando nos magoamos, dão beijos aos amigos na cara, e na boca ao outro pai! Tu imaginas a tua vida sempre cheia de beijos, quando fores grande?

Michelle, ou Mitchie como preferia ser chamada, corou. A verdade é que as coisas começavam a mudar do ponto de vista dela. Não era mais só brincar às bonecas, também havia uma curiosidade que começava a crescer. Por essas "coisas de adultos", como beijos, e andar de mãos dadas, não sabia….mas quando pensava nisso ela tinha um calorzinho na barriga, um calor agradável…

- Eu não sei…. – Ela disse o tão honestamente quando lhe era possível na altura. Ela olhou para a amiga, que sorria, mostrando dois dentes incisivos e covinhas nas bochechas. – Mas se o fazem é porque gostam disso! Não é?

- É…acho que sim, mas a verdade é que não acho que haja graça nenhuma em beijar outra pessoa na boca, quer dizer, e se se troca cuspo? Eca! – Alex fez uma careta, pondo a língua de fora, o que fez Mitchie rir.

- Anda lá, não sejas tonta…tenho a certeza que, se o fazem, é porque gostam.

- Talvez….eu apenas….

- Que foi?

- Bem….é só... – Alex hesitou, um pouco, não queria parecer uma tolinha perante a amiga, mas em breve relaxou, afinal esta era a sua melhor amiga, amiga de coração e de almas! Tinha sido assim desde o primeiro dia de escola! – Se é assim tão bom….não gostavas de tentar?

O coração da pequena Mitchie saltou, embora ela não tivesse notado, a ideia estava a pô-la, bem maravilhada! Assim poderia fazer as "coisas adultas", e tinha uma experiência nova com a sua melhor amiga.

- Claro, que me dizes? Vamos à procura de rapazes? – Respondeu Mitchie, um nervosinho tão miudinho como ela, na sua barriga, começava a sentir aquele calor de novo.

- Rapazes? Eu acho que não….quer dizer, rapazes são…bem, muito maus a lavarem-se, cheiram mal e devias ver o seu hálito, não lavam os dentes! Devias ver os meus irmãos…. – Alex retorquiu, segura de si mesma.

- Mas…é apenas próprio, quer dizer, como é que temos os nossos beijos na boca, se não com rapazes? – Mitchie estava confusa, a ideia, que lhe agradava, ameaçava desaparecer.

- Assim! - E dito isto, com uma inocência total, não percebendo o que muitos viriam como perverso, ou errado, a amiga de Mitchie, Alex Russo, aproximou-se e, aproveitando a boca aberta da outra menina (que ainda não tinha-a fechado da sua fala), tocou seus lábios com os dela, apenas por instantes, antes da outra perceber o que se estava a passar e fechar a boca. Seus dentes se bateram, e um "tling" abafado foi ouvido. Nem cinco segundos durou o beijo, mas foi mais que suficiente.

O coração de ambas batia à velocidade de uma descida de trenó de uma grande colina, embora por motivos diferentes.

- Que foi isso? – Mitchie perguntou quase a gritar, quase a chorar, estava em pânico.

-Que foi o quê?

- Isso! – Ela gritou, atingindo uns incríveis 100 decibéis para o seu pequeno tamanho e, assumidamente, minúsculos pulmões.

- Oh….o beijo! Bem, foi legal, mas não acho que repetisse, afinal tinha razão, são os adultos que são estranhos. Vamos brincar?

Mitchie, por entre os seus soluços, não pode parar o sorriso involuntário que se começara a formar, nem tampouco a risada que lhe veio do interior do estômago. Vendo a amiga sorrir, a outra menina sorriu também. Começaram a correr de novo, uma atrás da outra, jogando ao pega-pega e a outros jogos infantis.

**O FIM**

**Notas de autor: É totalmente diferente do que eu costumo escrever e não sei o que se passou comigo, mas…honestamente, eu gosto! Uma review, por favor**?


End file.
